


'Til We Die

by wicked_writings



Category: Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken sex, Fingering, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_writings/pseuds/wicked_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey gets drunk and decides Joey would look great in his bed. Naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til We Die

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of FICTION. As far as I am aware, this never happened (except in my dirty little mind, and you don't want to go there). I have no association with any of the people featured in this made-up story and I make no money from its publication. And yes, I am very ashamed.

The fact that they had all made it back to the hotel before 12.30am and only partially wast-ed was somewhat of a miracle. But then Shawn suggested they drink the bar's supply of beer and Jägermeister, and thoughts of hitting their mattresses early vanished from the minds of all involved.  
Jim was still coveting their Golden God trophy for 'Monster Riff' at the table several hours later. He had a hand on his beer and a hand on the award, trying to protect it from Joey's grasp after the drummer had (rightly) demanded the statue as it had been he who'd come up with the winning riff, and as he pointed out, Mick and Jim just played it. That argument hadn't swayed the guitarist though, and his far superior size made it easy to deny Joey his prize.

It had been a successful Revolver 'Golden Gods' ceremony for Slipknot by all accounts. Apart from Lemmy drinking the bar dry (hence the early return) it was a highly entertaining, enjoyable night. The Golden God award for 'Best Live Band' sat on the table, glistening in the dim light that sprinkled around the room. There was no doubt that this award belonged to all of Slipknot.

Two out of two. They had won plenty of awards in their time, but it was the ones that were voted for by the fans that meant the most to them.

Paul slammed his empty shot glass down on the table, the noise ringing like a shotgun blast through the nearly empty room. The bartender glared, but nobody noticed. The bassist reached drunkenly for the green bottle of Jägermeister, but his efforts were in vain when the only thing that hit the bottom of his glass was a solitary drop.

The others laughed at him as he frowned, jerking the bottle up and down as if it would suddenly release a torrent of the powerful spirit.

“I do believe there's none left, Paul.” Chris smirked, and lifted his hand in a gesture to the waiting bartender for another bottle. It came quickly, and just as rapidly filled the waiting glasses.

They all swallowed at the same time, wincing as the terrible taste slid down their throats.

“Fuck... why do we drink this shit, anyway?” Corey asked, spluttering.

“'Cos it makes us pissed,” Sid slurred. The DJ was trying hard to remain upright on his stool, trying to keep his balance by grabbing the edge of the table. Joey gave him a wary glance, hoping like hell Sid wasn't going to puke all over him. Corey noticed the look, quickly guessing Joey's worries.

“Ya know, Sid, I think the midget next to you thinks you're a bit too drunk.”

Sid's response was drowned out by Joey's. “I am not a fucking midget!”

“Yes, you are,” Shawn countered calmly. “You are the shortest, therefore we reserve the right to call you a midget.”

“Fuck you! You're the fattest, can I call you chubby?”

Much to Joey's disgust, Shawn just smiled. “Sure. I suppose that's fair enough.” He took a sip of the beer in front of him. Joey rolled his eyes, and Corey smiled.

The bantering faded into silence, and for a while they just drank. The bottle of Jägermeister was replaced again, as were several cracked shot glasses, courtesy of Paul. The clock was nearing 3am before anyone spoke again.

“Beer and fucking Jager... how about some goddamn whiskey?” Mick suggested. No one protested, so he fetched a bottle of Jack Daniel's from the bar. It was half gone before Mick even had a chance to fill his own glass.

Joey's eyelids began to droop. Alcohol made him sleepy, and tonight was no exception. He was contemplating heading up to his room when he heard Shawn start to talk.

“Anyone see those guys from Steel Panther?”

There was a chorus of laughter and shouts.

“Fucking awesome dude... their lyrics are fucking insane. Why don't we write about sex?” Paul asked.

“Ha!” Mick laughed. “Ask Corey. He's the one who comes up with all the depressing shit.”

Corey just smirked. “Ask me later. I'm leaving. I'm gonna go have sex.”

Jeers and cheers greeted this.

“With who, might I ask? There ain't a girl in sight, Corey,” Craig said, sceptical.

“Girl? Who said anything about a girl? I'm gonna fuck Joey.”

With that, he pulled an incredulous Joey up out of his seat. “Come on you. We have business to do.”

Joey was horrified. His eyes pleaded with the group for someone to stop the singer, but everyone was too shocked to move or say anything. By the time any of them collected their wits, the two were long gone.

Joey and Corey didn't speak until they got in the elevator. Joey couldn't believe how blasé Corey was being, and how relaxed he was. As far as he was concerned, no-one had asked his opinion, and therefore he was entitled to say 'no'. Or 'keep the hell away from me'.

DING! Corey smiled when he heard the chime. “Our stop!” he said quite cheerfully, dragging Joey along with him. They were halfway down the corridor before Joey realised that Corey had his hand.

The singer fumbled in his pocket for the key outside the door, and for a minute Joey thought that perhaps it had been left in the bar and he could run away while Corey went back to get it. But then a triumphant hand pulled it out of a back pocket, and then the door was open.

“After you,” Corey said politely. Still dumbfounded, Joey walked into the room. It was exactly the same as the one he was sharing with Paul. But then again, hotels tended to be like that. Corey shut the door and headed straight for the minibar. He pulled a couple of beers out, tossing one to Joey. The drummer's excellent reflexes meant he'd caught it before he even realised it was coming.

Joey watched as Corey flopped onto one of the double beds, nearly spilling his beer in the process. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. But then Corey switched the TV on, seemingly forgetting about the other man. Sitting down carefully on the other bed, Joey sipped at the beer. He wasn't really in the mood for more alcohol though, so he slid it carefully onto the bedside table. Corey was watching a football game in what appeared to be a stupor, so Joey started to relax.

He tried to follow the action on the TV, but football had never been his thing. After a while he gave up and lay back on the bed, hoping to get some sleep.

“Hey.”

Joey didn't register it at first. He'd started to drift off, and it took a few moments for him to fight back sleep.

“HEY!”

This time it was louder, and Joey sat up in annoyance. “What?” he asked.

“I thought we were gonna have sex.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “What do you think I am Corey, a fucking prostitute?”

The singer just laughed at the pun. “'Fucking prostitute'... That's funny, Jo.” Corey chuckled a bit more and sipped his beer. “I want a blowjob,” he suddenly added, completely serious.

“No,” Joey said defiantly.

“Yes,” Corey said, in a manner that suggested he was going to have his way and Joey just might as well give in now.

“I don't want to,” Joey shot at him. “It's my mouth.”

“And what a pretty mouth.” Corey smiled, tilting the beer bottle in Joey's direction. “Come here.”

To Joey's utter shock, he found himself obeying. He crawled onto the bed next to Corey, just about level with his hips.

“That's it...” Corey whispered, his eyes suddenly focusing on Joey rather than the TV. He unbuckled his jeans, pushing them down slightly before leaving the rest for Joey. The drummer sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He glanced at Corey, disgusted that he had turned his attention back to the TV.

“What's the wait for?” Corey cocked an eyebrow, an impatient look on his face.

_Fine. Fine!_ Joey shook his head, despite the fact that he knew he was going to do it. He slid a hand under Corey's shirt, pushing it up above his bellybutton. His experience had led him to conclude that the less clothes in the way, the easier it was. Shirt taken care of, he slid his hand back down over the smooth skin on Corey's stomach and into his boxers. The singer was hard, and Joey had no problem bringing his erection free.

He felt a hand on the back of his head as he leant forward, but at the moment it wasn't annoying so he let it stand. His tongue flicked over the head of Corey's cock, eliciting a deep gasp. He licked off the drops of tangy precum before taking Corey in his mouth, deep-throating him immediately.

“Holy fuck....!”

Joey smiled as he sucked gently. He knew exactly how to take someone to the brink of ecstasy. Fast.

Corey forgot about the TV as the pleasure took hold. He arched his back, one hand tightening around the folds on the blanket and the other gripping Joey's hair. The hot lips and warm mouth around his cock were driving him crazy. The endorphins flooding his body blinded him to the fact that Joey was making this quick and easy. The drummer sucked hard now, one hand massaging Corey's balls as he held his balance with the other. He'd always enjoyed giving blowjobs, mainly because he enjoyed making other people feel good.

And he could tell Corey felt pretty damn good. Moans and gasps filled the room as the singer approached his orgasm.

“Jesus.... Joey....”

And Joey knew exactly when someone was about to cum. He let Corey slide out of his mouth, bringing his hand up to jerk him off instead. He watched as Corey suddenly became silent and still, his orgasm wracking his body. White semen laced the tan of Corey's belly, patterning his skin. Joey traced it with a finger, continuing to fist Corey's cock slowly until the singer relaxed and started to breathe again.

Joey climbed off the bed, pulling a couple of tissues out of the box on the table and chucking them at Corey. He lay back down on the bed he'd had to vacate before, planning on ignoring Corey and getting back to sleep. He had begun to doze off when he felt pressure on the bed and the mattress tilted. He reluctantly peeled an eye open, only to clamp it shut again when he saw a fully unclothed Corey looking keenly at him.

“Let me sleep!”

“No! We ain't finished yet... really, we've barely begun! Ditch the jeans, Jordison.”

“Nooooo....” Joey whinged. “I wanna go back to my room!”

Corey cocked an eyebrow. “No doubt, Paul is safely ensconced in your bed. You know he ain't gonna be coming back here any time soon. Might as well make the rest of the night enjoyable. Now, are you gonna get naked, or do I have to do it for you?”

Joey mumbled incoherently. It was partly the drink, partly the sleepiness, and partly he didn't know quite what to do. Corey made his mind up for him.

“Fine!”

Joey groaned when he realised Corey was undoing his jeans, rather roughly. “Hey! A bit of respect, huh?”

“Sorry,” Corey said, slowing down. He undid the buttons and pushed Joey's jeans and boxers right off, not hesitating as he went next for the drummer's shirt.

“Come on now...” he chastised gently when Joey took a while to sit up. Corey helped him with his shirt, tossing it away.

“Now, how you wanna do this? Front, back, hands and knees...” He looked enthusiastically at Joey, not being put off at all by the disgust on Joey's face.

“What is this, some sort of game to you?” Joey asked. He couldn't believe Corey was serious.

“Something like that. Now, what's it gonna be? Make up your mind or we'll just do it like this.”

Joey resigned himself to his fate. “Hands and knees...” he mumbled with a sigh. He pushed Corey out of his way as he got up. At least on all fours he didn't have to look at the other man.

“Awesome!” Corey said eagerly.

Settling himself as comfortably as he could, Joey rested his head forward on the pillows. He gripped the bar on the headrest of the bed with his hands, spreading his legs. In an odd way he felt like a whore for hire, but for some reason it didn't really bother him. He wondered if this was what sex ended up being like if you were with someone for years.

All too quickly, Corey knelt behind him. He could hear Corey breathing, deep and slightly raspy. He was also muttering under his breath, but Joey couldn't make it out. He heard Corey spit into his hand and the next second felt pressure on his entrance. It was only a finger, and Joey wanted to point out that Corey could have been dead if it was anything bigger so quickly. But he didn't say anything, partly because he had to gasp when Corey's slick finger slid into him.

Joey made himself relax as Corey prepared him. It was always hardest when he didn't calm himself down, and he hated the pain. He was thankful for the second and third fingers when Corey felt he was ready. Then the fingers slid out of him, and Joey heard Corey spit for the second time. He felt pressure again, and this time it was definitely something a lot bigger. Joey took a deep breath as Corey pushed inside him.

They both moaned in unison. Joey felt the first stirrings of arousal in his groin, and he let go of the headrest with one hand to grip his growing erection. Despite his slight reluctance for sex that night, it was hard to keep him uninterested when it got going.

Corey didn't bother with the niceties he'd bestowed upon Joey when he'd prepared him. He was overcome with desire now, quickly reaching a steady, fast rhythm. The headboard squeaked and the mattress groaned as they rocked together. Corey gripped Joey's hips, holding the drummer still as he slammed into him. It was tight, and intensely pleasurable, and Joey's vocal appreciation only stirred him more.

Joey stroked himself to Corey's rhythm, waves of bliss rushing through him. He was only aware of the two of them, as if everything else had ceased to exist. It didn't matter anyway, the only thing that did was never stopping. He pushed back into Corey, silently asking him to go harder. The singer obliged, fairly pounding into Joey now. A sheen of sweat glowed on their bodies, lubricating the glide of Corey's hand across Joey's back.

The drummer's moans began to get higher, longer and closer together. He was getting desperately close, feeling his cock begin to leak all over his hand.

“Corey!”

“Shit... Joey....”

It was the sudden pulsing of muscles around his cock that alerted Corey to the fact that Joey had fallen over the brink. The drummer bowed his head, his orgasm shuddering through him. Corey followed quickly, not bothering to pull out as he let himself go for the second time in less than an hour.

They panted together as they recovered, Joey being the first to fall onto the mattress in exhaustion. Corey lay himself next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling his face into Joey's hair.

“See....” he breathed, “it wasn't that bad, was it?”

Corey couldn't see Joey's face, but he felt the shaking of his head. They lay together for a while, sweat beginning to dry on their skin.

An hour later Corey decided he was definitely starting to feel quite cold. As Joey was so much smaller than him, he knew he would have started to feel chilled long before.  
Feeling bad, Corey sat up and carefully climbed off the bed. He didn't want to disturb Joey, who might have been asleep for all he knew, so he pulled the comforter off his own bed and tucked it over Joey. As his own bed was now devoid of anything warm, he had no choice but to climb in with Joey.

And he told himself he hadn't planned it that way. But as he felt his body align with Joey's again, he smiled. It felt absolutely right.

*

Corey didn't know when he drifted off. All he knew was that he was being harshly woken up by the pounding of fists on the door.

“Is it safe?” Paul roared through the wood.

Corey rolled his eyes and reluctantly slid out of the warm bed. He noticed Joey hadn't stirred.

“Just a minute!” he called as he searched for his boxers. He kicked the rest of their clothes away, trying to hide the evidence. But all the same, he knew it was painfully obvious. He hopped on one foot and then the other as he tugged his boxers up to hide his nakedness.

“Ok!”

The door jangled as Paul ran his key through the decoder. Opening the door, he stepped through, and Corey could tell instantly from the look on his face that Paul knew Corey had indeed gotten lucky with Joey.

“That's just gross, Corey.”

“Shut up. It fucking isn't. What the hell do you want?”

“My fucking bag, if that's ok. I bought you this,” he retorted, and chucked Joey's bag onto the empty bed. “Figured we might as well swap,” he said.

Corey sighed and waited impatiently for Paul to gather his things and leave. He couldn't help but notice that Paul was trying very hard not to look at Joey, still sleeping on the bed.

Holding the door open, Corey didn't give Paul the opportunity to linger. Not that the bassist wanted to anyway, the room reeked of sex and he couldn't wait to leave. Winking and smirking, Paul took off, pretending he didn't hear the door slam behind him.

Corey was slightly pissed. Paul had woken him up, and he knew it would take him forever to get back to sleep. He checked his phone while he was up, noting it was only 8.34am and he couldn't help but wonder why Paul was awake so early after their drinking binge the night before.

Not bothering to check his messages, Corey tossed his phone back on the bedside table, and ditched his boxers again. He didn't want to give Joey the impression he'd had enough. He heard a murmur from the drummer as he slid back in the bed beside him.

“Huh?” Corey asked quietly. But there was no answer, and he figured Joey was sleep talking. The small figure only breathed deeply and then rolled over, right into Corey. Joey buried his head into Corey's chest in his sleep, and the singer felt his arms reach around automatically.

It didn't take Corey as long as he thought it would have to fall asleep again. He counted the rise and fall of Joey's chest against his, and it cleared his mind and helped him drift off.

They slept for hours. It was Joey who awoke first, a slight headache reminding him of the alcohol he'd consumed the night before. He was aware he was buried in Corey's arms before he even opened his eyes, and he was so warm and comfortable he didn't want to move. But he felt a pressing need to visit the bathroom, and he gently extricated himself from Corey's grasp. Quietly, he slid out of bed and padded to the bathroom.

The feeling of emptiness woke Corey up. Joey was gone, and the first thought that sprung into his mind was that he was ashamed and angry and had taken off. But then the toilet flushed and a few moments later the bathroom door opened, and there he was, and Corey could tell from the smile on Joey's face that he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry.

“Good morning,” Corey murmured, returning Joey's smile.

“Afternoon, actually,” Joey replied. “It's 1.23pm.” He sat down on the bed next to Corey. “I got my bag back?” he asked.

“Yeahhh....” Corey yawned and stretched. “Paul dropped it off at some ungodly hour. He said something about swapping.”

Joey just nodded. Corey wondered if he was going to come back to bed, and felt the thoughts he'd had before creep back into his mind. He licked his lips in contemplation. He didn't normally like to talk about things, but he really hoped he hadn't hurt Joey.

“You ok?” Corey asked quietly.

Joey looked down at him in surprise. “I'm fine. Hungry, but fine. Why?” Joey cocked his head in question.

“Just... oh, nothing. You're kinda quiet, that's all.”

Joey shrugged. “Everything's fine...” he repeated, but a knowing smile was lighting up his face and Corey felt himself reply in like.

“Good. I just didn't want you to be angry, or anything, that's all.”

“I'm not angry. If I was angry, I would have thrown your clothes out the window, covered you in ice and left. After yelling at you. So, no, I'm not angry.”

Corey laughed. “Remind me never to piss you off.”

Joey smirked. “You get a strange sort of satisfaction throwing someone else's possessions out of windows. Works best if you are a few levels up, though,” he said.

Corey stared at him in suspicion. “And you know that... how?”

The smirk returned. “I never tell.”

Corey laughed. “You're evil.”

“Thank you.”

“You coming back to bed?” Corey hadn't really meant to say it, but it'd slipped out. Joey didn't say anything, just looked at him. Corey hoped he wasn't going to find his clothes on the pavement.

After a few moments, Joey spoke. “Yeah. I will.”

Corey was more relieved than he let show. He kinda liked having Joey around. He shuffled over as Joey crawled in. It was then he was suddenly gripped with shyness, something he'd never had a problem with in his life. What should he do? Sure, they'd fucked the night before and literally slept together, his arms around Joey. But that didn't mean he could just go right ahead and hold onto him again.

But Joey seemed to have it all figured out. He wriggled over until they were close but hardly touching, rolling onto his stomach with his hands crossed on the pillow. He turned his head so he was facing Corey, resting it on his hands.

For a while they didn't speak, just stared at each other, as if each were waiting for the other to do something. Corey wanted to touch him, reach out an arm to massage his back or stroke his hair or something. It was a burning desire that had a lot to do with the fire that was starting to burn in his belly.

In the end, Corey threw caution to the winds and did what he wanted to do. He slid a hand gently over Joey's back, rubbing his muscles softly. He watched Joey, relieved to see the drummer close his eyes in pleasure. He took that as a sign he could continue, and sought out the spots Joey enjoyed most.

Under the pretext of moving his hand easier, Corey shuffled closer so he lay side by side with Joey, touching him. There was no protest from the drummer, not even a flicker of his eyelids.

“Do you like that?” Corey whispered softly into Joey's ear.

There was a moan of pleasure from the smaller man, and a slight nodding of his head. Joey was so relaxed he felt like he didn't want to ever move. He knew what Corey was trying to achieve though, and he didn't mind. He could feel Corey's hand beginning to circle lower and lower.

“That's good,” Joey breathed as Corey's hand crossed below his hips. His arousal was building and Corey was touching him just right.

Buoyed by the encouragement, Corey slid lower and lower. Then, his fingers brushed over Joey's entrance, and he felt the smaller man jerk his hips.

“Don't stop!” Joey cried out when he felt Corey's hand recoil. The singer was worried he'd gone too far, but Joey's reaction reassured him. He replaced his hand, letting his finger linger on the very place that made Joey react so.

He rubbed gently, feeling Joey relax under him. Then he let his finger slide inside, right up to his third knuckle. Joey cried out, lifting his hips and spreading his legs slightly. Corey wriggled his finger, stimulating Joey's erogenous zone. He could feel the bump that would make Joey go crazy, and smiling, concentrated on it.

He wasn't quite prepared for Joey's reaction. The drummer howled, not even trying to muffle himself in the pillow. He thrust his hips upwards, his back arching like a cat stretching.

“Corey!”

Joey was going crazy with pleasure. The bolts of ecstasy were pounding through his body and he was wild with lust. He couldn't stay still, and he rocked backwards and forwards on his hands and knees.

“Shit... oh fuck... Corey!”

Corey could discern vague swear words and his own name in the babble that fell from Joey's lips. He inserted another finger, resulting in another scream. Corey was thoroughly enjoying making Joey so overcome with sexual heat. The singer sat up, finding it easier to finger fuck Joey that way. His other hand crept under Joey's hip, gliding over his skin until he found the erection that was dripping precum onto the sheets.

He fisted him to the rhythm of his thrusting, and it was only a few moments before Joey lost it completely.

“Ohhhhh............fuuuuucccccckkkkkkk!”

Joey stopped breathing, stopped moving, stopped thinking as his orgasm flooded his body and raged through him. It shook and seized his muscles, made his very bones quiver. There was nothing he could do but ride it out. The image of Corey flickered in his eyes, spoke in his head. It was the only reality Joey could grasp. The pleasure was overwhelming.

“Joey? You ok?” Corey knelt over the drummer, who had long since crashed back into the mattress, completely spent. It was several moments before Joey could reply.

“I don't think so,” he mumbled into the mattress.

Corey chuckled. He hooked his fingers under Joey's hair, lifting it clear from where it had wrapped around his neck. He stroked the damp strands of hair slowly, waiting for Joey to recover. The first sign that he was returning to life was a deep sigh and then a contented wriggle of his shoulders.

“Mmmmmm....” he moaned quietly into the pillow.

Corey smiled, pulling Joey's hair away from his neck and leaning forward to kiss him gently under his ear.

“Come on, you. Time to get up and at 'em.”

“Nawwww..... I'm comfy. I don't wanna move.” Joey was satiated. The pleasure still lingered in his veins, leaving him with a lazy smile on his face.

“Fine... guess I'll have to move you myself, then.” Corey sat up. He slithered his hands under Joey's waist, laughing when the obviously ticklish drummer started to wriggle and giggle. He flipped him over carefully, straddling his hips. He grinned down at Joey, who was still smiling contently.

“Oh... I've had enough. That orgasm you gave me is gonna keep me going for years...” Joey teased.

“Oh really?” Corey smirked devilishly, and wriggled his fingers. It was enough to nearly wipe the smile off of Joey's face.

“No... don't you dare!”

Corey pounced. Joey shrieked as Corey started to tickle him relentlessly, his arms trying desperately to wrestle him off and his legs kicking out. He couldn't stop laughing even though he wanted Corey to stop.

“Stop... stop... please... Corey!” he gasped between bouts of laughter.

“I'll stop... on one condition....” Corey leaned closer to Joey, whispering in his ear. “And you know what that condition is.”

“Uhhh... yeah.... okay... stop now!”

“Okay.” Corey released his hands. Joey gasped and flopped back onto the pillow.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don't. Now... that condition...”

Joey stopped glaring and started smiling. “You know, you didn't have to tickle me. All you had to do was ask. Make sure you remember that next time!”

“Ha.... probably not!”

Joey punched Corey in the stomach, weakly. The singer grabbed his fists, wrapping his hands around Joey's wrists.

“I like a bit of fight...” he said, winking.

Joey chuckled. “Fine, next time I'll bring my handcuffs and -”

Corey shut him up with a kiss. Joey was shocked into stillness at first, but once he realised what was happening he relaxed and softly kissed Corey back. He pulled Corey closer by wrapping his arms around his neck.

Corey sucked lightly on Joey's lower lip, teasing him with his teeth. Joey responded by opening his mouth, letting Corey kiss him even deeper.

“Wow....” Joey breathed as they separated.

Corey sat up, his heart pounding in his chest and his chest gasping for air. That hadn't been anything he'd planned. He'd wanted to have sex with Joey sure, but that was something else. But he knew he'd done what he'd really wanted to. Taken it to the next level. It was as if his subconscious had given him the nudge he'd been too afraid to take.

He leant down to lay kisses on Joey's cheeks, his nose, his ears, his neck... anywhere he could reach. He could hear Joey whimpering, feel him underneath as he held onto Corey like he was his anchor.

“Oh god Joey....” Corey swallowed hard. He felt like he needed to explode, needed to release the emotion that was swelling inside of him.

Joey spread his legs, letting Corey settle in between. It was Joey who snaked his hand downwards, gripping Corey's erection and leading it between his legs. He shifted his hips to make it easier, and pressed Corey against his entrance.

“Fuck me.”

Corey nodded. He knew he couldn't speak. He braced himself against the headboard, letting Joey guide him.

A hand was holding his hip, squeezing, and as Corey pushed into Joey the hand tightened its grip. He looked down and could see the concentration on Joey's face, and out of sympathy slowed his penetration.

“It's ok,” Joey breathed, “it doesn't hurt.” But Corey didn't increase his pace. He held himself still when he felt he was in all the way, letting Joey adjust.

“Yeah... that's good.” Corey barely heard Joey speak, but when he did he let himself move. The pleasure jolted back through him, and he could tell Joey felt as good as he did.

Corey lowered himself carefully, bringing him closer to Joey. He kept his rhythm slow and gentle, making it easier to kiss. He couldn't help thinking how different it was from the night before. Last night it had just been sex, just been another fuck, even if it was a guy and even if he happened to be his band mate.

He smiled down at Joey, whose eyes lit up. Corey kissed his forehead softly, brushing his damp hair back. He was happy to go slow, happy to lay there and hold Joey. He could feel Joey's chest rise for breath in time with his own, and as their heartbeats quickened together he treasured the moment of closeness.

It wasn't long before they were both gasping for air, their grips on each other so tight they thought they could never let go. Corey could see it coming in the stillness that settled on Joey's face and feel it in the sudden vibrations that sent him spiralling down into the abyss with his partner.

From far away Corey could hear Joey whimpering; soft moans that brought him back to reality. He blinked his eyes open, feeling like his heart had finally exploded, but into a million pieces that had taken up residence in every blood vessel, every twitching muscle and they were all beating together, so loud and hard his whole body was shaking with the rhythm.

The blackness that had descended upon him after his orgasm was lifting, helped by the gentle touches on his face. Joey was smiling at him, his lithe fingers dancing on Corey's damp skin.

“Hey you,” the little drummer whispered, his blue eyes peering out from under strands of sweaty brown hair.

“Hey.” Corey felt like he was nearly too exhausted to bend down to kiss Joey again, but he did anyway. Before his body decided to give up on him completely, he rolled off Joey onto the mattress beside him. It was wonderfully comfortable.

Too tired to do anything else, Corey rested his head in the crook of Joey's neck. He could feel lips kissing his hair, and wondered how Joey wasn't nearly comatose like he was. He put it down to the drummer's superior fitness and stamina. Corey didn't get much of a workout holding a microphone.

He could feel his eyelids closing of their own accord, and heard Joey whisper to him to sleep. One of his hands was resting on Joey's chest, and the last thing he felt as he drifted off was a small hand sliding over his.

Joey lay awake for a little while after Corey slipped into sleep. He stroked Corey's hand absentmindedly, his mind on other things. It had been an eventful 24 hours and he was still trying to process everything. The only thing that was real for him was the body next to him, wrapped around him like an extension of his own.

It was quiet; there was no street noise in this room. Not even anyone outside in the hall or a telephone ringing in an empty room. The silence was peaceful.

Joey smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
